Harry
by Blacks Bitch
Summary: This is my present for Harry, who turns 27 today. I wrote it 2 days ago, but I was out for 2 days, so I'm just in time 23:51 to post it in time! Enjoy...


**::Harry::**

"James!"

He turned and muffled his face into the pillow.

"James!"

He reached out to cuddle up to his wife. He opened his eyes as his hand patted the flat and cold sheets beside him. For a moment he was puzzled.

"James Potter! Wake up!"

With a start he sat up, clumsily moved his hand over the bedside table, knocking things over, finally getting hold of his glasses. Then he quickly placed it on his nose and stood up to hurry to the hall way.  
"James-!"

"Yeah, I'm up! Where are you?" he said, still a bit dazed.

"Finally! In the bathroom. I- I think-"

The black haired man sprinted for a door across the landing, pushed it open and found his wife sitting on the lit of the toilet seat, one hand clutched to the sink next to it and one hand covering her round belly.

"James- I think the baby's coming…" Lily said, a weak smile crossing her face.  
James looked at Lily, his eyes growing large, holding his breath… but didn't do much more than that.

"James!" Lily said desperately, not really in the most comfortable position to be in when having a baby.  
"Wh- what should I do?!" James replied, panic suddenly taking over.  
"Well, you could start with helping me to get to the bedroom. 'Would be nice…" she said, trying to lift herself, supporting her shaking hand on the sink.  
James rushed over to her, grabbed her arm, flung it over his shoulder and helped her up.

"How long have you been sitting there?..." James asked, a hint of concern clearly audible as he slowly navigated Lily out of the bathroom, onto the landing.

"Ten minutes, I guess." Lily answered, holding on to her husband who now led her into the bedroom and around the bed.  
"You should have called." James said, slowly helping her to sit onto the bed.

She looked at him with that typical annoyed look only she could give.

"Nice to know you caught up with the fact I've been calling you for the past five minutes…" she replied, heaving herself into a sitting position against the head of the bed.

But she couldn't help but smile again as James fluffed up a pillow and placed it nervously behind her back, his face close to hers. She gently placed her hand against his cheek.

"Thank you, dear." She said softly, pressing her lips against his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, until it was broken off by a grimace of Lily at another contraction. A new wave of panic took over James again.

Lily settled again and said softly, "Floo to St Mungo's and ask for my obstetrician Diana Goodman."

"Right." James said, straightening himself and rushing towards the door opening.

He turned around, feeling uncomfortable by the thought of leaving Lily alone like this.

Lily sensed this and gave him a comforting smile.

"Go on, now. Or _you'll_ have to deliver my baby." she said.

This gave the effect Lily had hoped for, because when she had said it, James hurry out of the room and down the stairs.

James kneeled down, swished his wand and at that same moment a fire roared to life in the crate in front of him. He reached for the green flowerpot standing on the handsome, white mantelpiece above him and took a hand full of Floo Powder out of it. He threw it in the fire and with another roar, the fire turned emerald green.

"St Mungo's Hospital" he said hastily, letting his face be dissolved in the flames.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking into a small room, all walls supplied with multiple fire places. A sort of bell rang as soon as he had appeared and a male Healer with flaming red hair, sitting at a desk turned and hurried over to the fire place in which James's head had appeared.

"Good morning Mr…" he looked at his clipboard, "Mr Potter. How can I help you?"

"Yes, er- mywifeshavinababy!" James said _very_ fast and obviously _very_ unintelligible for the Healer replied;

"Could you repeat that, please, sir."

James took a deep breath.

"My wife's having a baby. I'm looking for Diana Goodman… Her obsterion or something." he tried again.

"Her obstetrician, you mean." the Healer said with a kind smile. "I will send her over right away."

"Thank you, sir." James said, retrieving his head back into his own living room.

He stood up and walked to the hallway to get back up to Lily, but as soon as he had placed his foot on the first stair, the doorbell behind him rang. After recovering from a near heart attack, he turned around and went to open it.

It was still dark outside, but the light of the hallway illuminated the woman's pretty face. Her dark brown, wavy hair was tied back in a long ponytail, she was lightly freckled on her cheeks and her blue eyes smiled friendly as she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Diana, Lily's obstetrician. So it's finally happening, eh?"

James shook her hand.

"Yes. James Potter, nice to meet you. She's upstairs… I'll take you there." he said, still sounding quite nervous.

The Healer stepped into the spacey hallway and closed the door behind her. Then she followed James upstairs to the bedroom.

Lily was still sitting on the bed and looked up as James and Diana entered the room. Diana walked over to her and placed her bag with equipments on the bedside table on Lily's side.

She calmly started asking Lily some questions which Lily answered, but James didn't hear it.

'She's going to have a baby… _My_ baby…' He thought, a mixture of utter happiness and panic over taking him once again. 'I'm going to be a father… I wished my parents would have lived to see this. A grandchild…' he moved his hand through his messy hair, looking at his wife. 'My wife. My Lily.' He smiled. 'Wait till-'

"Oh, Lily?" James blurted out, suddenly remembering something.

Lily looked up at James.

"Sirius wanted me to let him know whenever something happened." James said.

"But, James, it's so early… You know he doesn't rise from the dead before at least 10 o'clock." Lily replied, more for her own rest than for Sirius need for sleep.

James didn't get this hint.

"He'll kill me if I don't wake him up but stand on his doorpost tomorrow, holding a baby saying; _look what I've got!_"

Lily sighed, thinking it over, but then another contraction followed and with a pained face, she nodded at James. Letting him know it was alright.

James kneeled in front of the still green flaming fire, threw a bit more Powder in the crate and said;

"Blackingham Palace!"

He poked his face once again in the flames, now looking into Sirius's darkened bedroom. Illuminated by the green flames, James saw a cat, laying over the edge of the king-size four poster right in front of the fire and heard some scuffling, as Sirius's pet Iguana curiously poked its head from under the bed.

"Sirius!" James called.

Nothing happened.

"OY! Padfoot!"  
Something under the sheets behind the cat moved and the fluffy animal jumped off. From the crate, James could see Sirius sitting up, eyes squinting into the bright light coming from the fire.

Sirius stared at the fireplace, eyes growing accustomed to the light.

"James?" he said with a hoarse voice.

He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"It's 5 AM! What dark force took over you to hit me in the face with such early cruelty?!" he croaked out, looking back at James.

"The baby! Lily's having the baby!" James said, still rather nervous.

"What- now?! But- _it's bloody 5 AM!_" Sirius replied, followed by a yawn.

"I guess Lily forgot to swallow a watch for the baby to check the time." James said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, flinging away the sheets and stumbling out of bed. "I'm coming over. And tell Jaimy Jr. not to get out until I'm there!" he added, stumbling on one leg, trying to put on one of his socks.  
"Great," James said, "See you in a bit." and he pulled his face back in.

James started pacing the living room waiting for his friend to arrive.

It took nearly ten minutes before the doorbell rang. James hurried over to the door, opened it and found Sirius standing outside, fully dressed and it looked as if he had even shaved himself. James looked at him with a hopeless look on his face.

"Why?..." was all he could utter, looking at Sirius.

"I'm not gonna walk the street in my boxers, James!" Sirius said, letting himself in.

James closed the door.

"You _apparated_! Some trousers and a shirt…" James started but decided to let it be for what it was. "Come. She's upstairs."

"Fancy _your_ outfit, though." Sirius said grinning, looking at James' pyjama's and immensely messy hair as he followed James up the stairs.

James placed his foot into Sirius's face as reply.

When the two got to the landing, they could already see Lily still sitting against the bed's panel, the obstetrician gently guiding her through another contraction. They quietly walked into the room, waiting for Lily to settle again. When she had, Sirius walked up to her, bend over and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi fatty. Finally gettin' rid of that baby, are you?" he said as he straightened up again.

Lily smiled at him, ignoring his tradition of making stupid comments about her pregnancy.

"It's nice of you to come." She said quietly, squeezing his hand.

He smiled back. Then he turned around to the woman in white.

"Hi, I'm-" he looked at her, obviously surprised by her pretty face, "Sirius Black."

He held out his hand. Diana shook it with a smile, introducing herself too.

James walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Lily. He got hold of her hand.

Sirius felt a bit unfitting in this scene and walked to the door.

"I'll be down stairs. Anyone care for a Fire Whisky? Just kiddin'!" he said, also falling victim under Lily's dangerous gaze.

He got onto the landing, closed the door and descended the stairs.

"Do you need something to drink?" James asked stressfully. "Anything to eat? Toast, sandwich, anything?"

"James-"

"Or- or chocolate! Do you want me to get your favourite chocolates?" he went on, talking very fast now.

"James! No, I don't need anything. Why- why don't you go downstairs too? You're totally stressing me out here." Lily replied feverishly, feeling another contraction coming up.

She was starting to feel nervous herself too and James was not really calming her down.

"Right..." James said, a bit disappointed and helpless, but he would not want to give Lily any discomfort. So he stood up, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked to the door. Diana the obstetrician followed him. When she was about to close the door behind James, she poked her head through the opening.

"Don't worry. Everything is going well and if it goes on like this, you will have a healthy baby within a few hours." Diana said, smiling friendly at James. "She will need a bit of rest now, to prepare for the delivery. I will call you back in when it's started."

James was happy to hear this and shot a last glance at his wife as the door got closed.

"He seems a real sweetheart." Diana said, walking back to Lily.

"Yes, he is. Though I've never seen him this nervous before…" Lily said, feeling a bit guilty but also proud for making James lose his toughness at times.

Diana handed Lily a glass of water, who took it with a rather shaky hand, bringing it to her mouth.

"And of course you are nervous yourself too," Diana added, taking the glass back from Lily as she had taken a sip.

"Scared to death…" Lily said softly, regretting more and more getting pregnant, as the contractions had become more painful and followed each other quicker.

"No one blames you," Diana said, "It is your first. It would be freaky if you weren't nervous."

Lily smiled, closing her eyes, laying her head back into the pillow.

'This is going to be tough…' she thought. 'But worth it in the end.'

James flopped down on the sofa next to Sirius.

"What about Jefferson the Great?" Sirius said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" James replied, his head in a cloud of fogginess.

"Jefferson James the Great." Sirius went on. "The _name_, Prongs, the _name_ of your kid." he looks at James as if he had insulted him.

"_Jefferson the Great_?" James repeated incredulously. "As in- Jefferson James the Great Potter?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"It's ridiculous." James said straightforward, looking at Sirius with an amused look on his face.

"I've got mo-hore!" Sirius replied impatiently. "What do you think of famous people? Like- Neil Armstrong James Potter. Or- Merlin James Potter," he exclaimed to the air, raising his whisky glass.

"Sirius, _why_ are you drinking whisky at-" James checked his watch. "5.30 in the morning?!" he added dully.

Sirius looked from his glass to James and back with an expression as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"It wakes me up." Sirius shrugged, then raising the glass as if in a toast. "David Bowie James Potter!"

"You're rather convinced it'll be a boy, aren't you?" James said, bending over to the table.

"Er- yeah of course. Your father was a bloke, you're a guy and so you'll get a boy too." Sirius said.

"That's the most ridiculous theory I've ever heard!" James laughed, pulling open a drawer in the table. "Besides, according to your 'theory' it could just as well be a girl. I mean- Lily's mum is _probably_ a woman, Lily is definitely one, so we'll get a daughter?" he looked at Sirius for an explanation of this flaw in this absurd theory.

"Well…" Sirius croaked, trying so save himself out if this. "This is probably not your last child! You'll probably get a girl later on. But the boy'll be first because… you're older?"

"HA! Busted! Lily's two months older than I am!" James said gleefully, then turning to the little book he had just fished out of the drawer.

Sirius gave up.

"You gotta take a look at this." James said. "It's hilarious."

Sirius moved a bit closer. James showed him the front of the book; '_What to call your new born star?' _Then James opened it on a page which had a piece of paper stuck to it.

He cleared his throat and read: "Mabsant. Gender; Male."

Sirius read the description. "Legendary son of a cow." And burst out laughing.

"Caw, Sirius. It says _caw_." James laughed.

Sirius looked into the book again.

"Mac An Bhreatannai? You gotta be kiddin' me…" Sirius said amused. "Suits you though… 'son of the Briton'."

"This one's my ultimate favourite, though" James laughed, flipping the pages to the P.

"Here- Pakuna! And it means-" he pointed at the description.

Sirius read it aloud, laughing hard: "'Deer jumping downhill'! It's perfect! Oh no, wait. It's a female name."

"I'm gonna laugh so hard if it's a girl." James laughed, tossing the book onto the table. "Those books only make it harder to come up with a name!"

"Shall we just stick to Bambi, then?" Sirius said amused.

A few hours past. A few hours in which James had gone upstairs a couple of times to check, but nothing seemed to have happened yet. He was getting nervous again.

Starting on his fifth cup of coffee, he shot a look at the kitchen where he knew Sirius was busy wrapping a present. He really appreciated Sirius coming over. He had no idea what he must have done in these hours if he would not have been with him. Still, it felt more than natural. They had been through so much together; it would have been awkward to James if Sirius had not been present at the birth of his first child.

After a disturbing long time to wrap a present, Sirius came out of the kitchen, looking as if he just battled a fierce dragon.

"Wrapping paper is murder! I've got at least three paper cuts!" Sirius complained, walking back to the sofa, holding a big, rather shabby wrapped package under his arm.

"Wha'?" he said, meeting James's rather smiley face.

James did not say anything, but just smiled at his best friend.

Then the door to the hallway opened. Diana poked her head through, making eye contact with James.

"It's started." was all she had to say.

James and Sirius jumped up and followed her upstairs.

"Good luck, mate." Sirius said to James, as the bespectacled man followed the obstetrician into the room, leaving Sirius on the landing.

James turned around at him, smiling happily.

"Will you Floo Remus and Peter for me…?"

Sirius nodded and smiled back, as James gently closed the door.

James turned around to the bed, heart racing. Lily looked exhausted and strings of red hair stuck to her sweaty face as she was obviously fighting the toughest battle in her life.

James rushed over, climbed onto his side of the bed and took hold of Lily's hand.

"I'm sorry-!" was all James could say at the moment, having a hard time seeing his wife in so much pain.

Lily squeezed his hand, showing a weary smile.

"It is a bit late for that, honey-" she said softly.

Her gaze moved to Diana, pleading her with her eyes to tell her to push. Diana held up a hand.

"Hang on, dear. In a moment…" Diana said, checking if everything was going well.

A minute past. Then Diana said; "Okay. You may push now."

The minutes that followed were tense and awkward for James. His hand was numb by Lily's squeezing.

After those twenty long and exhausting minutes, Lily threw her head back into the pillow, panting.

There was a moment silence. Then that silence was broken by the cries of a baby. A tiny, red human being held up in the hands of the obstetrician.

"Congratulations. You have a son." She said smiling.

Lily opened her eyes again, slowly tilting her head forward.

Diana cleaned the crying baby, removed the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in linen. Then she carried it over to Lily and placed it on her chest, Lily gently wrapping her arms around the bundle.

A smile broke her face and a tear ran over her cheek as she looked in the eyes of her new born son. Then she looked up at James. He was just staring at the small figure in her hands. Then he said vaguely; "He's got your eyes…"

"Shall I get your friend?" Diana said while folding the blanket over Lily.

Lily nodded, still staring at the green eyes of the little boy, as he quieted down, nestled against her bosom. Diana walked over to the door and opened it. In a flash, something bumped into her. It was Sirius.

"Oh- I heard noises so I thought-" Sirius started, stepping backwards, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"I was just about to fetch you. The baby was born at 10:02…" she said, letting him enter the room.

Sirius stepped in. James and Lily were both on the bed, a little hump of white linen in the woman's arms.

James looked around at him, his eyes were watery but his face and smile radiated pure happiness. It was the exact same smile he had given Sirius, when he had kissed Lily to make her his wife.

"I will leave you alone for a bit. Call me if you need anything." Diana said and she closed the door behind her as she left.

"Told you it would be a boy." Sirius said with a wide grin across his face, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Congratulations." He added and then the grin turned into a rare and wonderful smile.

James looked from his son to his wife and felt as though he was falling in love with her all over again.

There was a soft knock on the door and right after it, Remus's head poked around it. He pushed the door open. Peter was right behind him, curiously peaking past Remus's arm.

They walked in, smiling at the sight of the baby.

"The Healer let us in." Remus said friendly. "A boy…"

He walked over to James, giving him a warm and brotherly hug.

"Congratulations, Prongs."

He let go and walked over to the other side to kiss Lily on the cheek.

"Nice work, Lily." He looked at the baby, carefully stroking his head. "He's got your eyes."

Peter had congratulated James and Lily too and was looking at the child too now.

"It's so small." Peter said, observing it with great interest.

"Yeah, incredible you've been that small too, inn it Peter?" Sirius said grinning, sitting on Lily's bedside table.

"Oh, Sirius. The present!" Remus said.

"Oh- right." Sirius jumped off the table and took the big package from the floor.

He handed it over to James.

"This is from all three of us." He said as James took it in his hands. It seemed to move.

He placed it on the bed and started unwrapping it.

"Oh that's so cute!" Lily said, as James revealed the contents.

Inside was a real sized stuffed animal of a baby deer. It was magically brought to life, as it blinked and shook his head, ears flapping at the side of it's head.

"That's bloody brilliant!" James uttered, looking from the stuffed animal to his friends.

"It was Remus's idea." Peter said enthusiastically. "It can walk around the room. If he's strong enough to hold on to it, he can ride it."

"Thank you so much. It's incredibly sweet." Lily said, with a weak smile, to her friends.

"Yeah, thanks. It's awesome." James said, lifting the stuffed animal up, placing it with its four legs on the floor. It immediately started to walk around. It looked really funny.

"What's his name?" Remus asked, looking curiously from James to Lily and then at the baby.

"We'll call him Harry." James said proudly, looking at his son again.

"You already had a name?!" Sirius asked incredulously, looking at James in disbelief.

James started to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Padfoot. D'you _really_ think you were the first one to come with the idea of giving him a name?! Of course we had already come up with something, silly."

The others laughed too.

"Isn't he wonderful? Harry…" Lily said, looking almost in love as she adored the little boy in her arms.

"Well-" Sirius said, looking at it from all different angles, "it looks all wrinkled and pink now, but I bet we'll get along just fine when he decides to unfold." He laughed at his own joke.

"Great." said James, "Because you will be his godfather."

"What?!" Sirius blurted out.

But he had not been the only one. Lily's voice had sounded together with him in his 'what' and she, too was looking at James in shock.

"D- don't you think we should discuss this first, James, before we point someone out?" Lily said, looking at her husband in disbelief.

"Actually," Remus broke in. "It think it would be perfect for Sirius. A bit of responsibility wouldn't harm him." he shot an amused look at Sirius. "And besides, he's James's best pall… who else should you choose?"

Lily looked at Remus with a _'I would honestly rather have you'_ look on her face, but then turned to James, who was looking at Sirius now.

Sirius looked back at him. Then he looked at Lily. She stared at him for a moment obviously contemplating Remus's words, but then, to his surprise, she gave a friendly nod.

Sirius's face broke into a smile again and looked from James to the baby. Then he kneeled down next to it. He placed his index finger in the tiny hand of Harry and 'shook' it.

"Welcome to the world, Harry. I'll be your godly godfather from now on." He said softly, Harry's eyes staring back at him.

The door opened and Diana came in, carrying a tray with five glasses filled with bubbling, blue champagne. She placed it on the bedside table.

"I can't toast with you, because I have to get back to the hospital," she said. "but, Lily, James… All of you, congratulations on the baby."

She bend over to Harry.

"Bye bye, little one. I'll see you soon." she said, stroking his soft, little cheek with her finger.

"I'll let you out." Sirius said.

She accepted this offer with a kind smile and with a wave at everyone she was followed out of the room by Sirius.

The fluffy, stuffed deer was still walking around the room, every now and then bumping into a wall.

James walked over to the side table and handed Lily, Peter and Remus a glass of the blue champagne.

When Sirius returned, James handed him his glass of champagne too.

The sun was already out for a couple of hours, but it really seemed to break through now.

"What a wonderful day." Remus said, turning from the window to the happy parents again, smiling.

"A _really_ wonderful day!" Sirius added. "A little Potter ánd I've got a new date." He said, looking through the window how Diana turned on the spot and disapparated into nothingness.

"You're unbelievable." Lily muttered. "She's _my_ obstetrician." but she laughed though.

A wonderful silence fell. The sunbeams coming through the window promised beautiful weather as it flooded the room with warm light, kissing the child's head as in welcoming this miracle of birth to the world.

James raised his glass. So did his wife and his friends. And with happiness in their voices they toasted;

"To Harry!"


End file.
